This application generally relates to electrical computers and digital processing systems, to interactive video distribution systems, and to multiplex communications. This application, more particularly, relates to computer-to-computer protocol implementing, to computer network managing, to computer-to-computer data routing, to a video distribution system with upstream communication, and to pathfinding or routing.
Communications network service providers need bandwidth and quality of service configuration options. As more and more customers desire greater access to broadband services, service providers need network configuration options that can be customized on a per-subscriber and a per-application level. These configuration options would make the network more manageable by allowing dynamic bandwidth and quality of service determinations. What is needed, then, are schemes that dynamically adjust bandwidth and quality of service to reflect the dynamic needs of the communications network.